


Curiosity

by SadistiKitteh



Series: Crosshipping AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Implied Bondage, M/M, crosshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/pseuds/SadistiKitteh
Summary: Even with a chance of it being a trap, Yugi goes to Yami Marik to get answers.





	

Yugi fingered over the mark under his choker, wincing softly. When he’d woken up he knew what he’d seen the night before had not been a dream. Yami Marik had come into his room. He would have probably felt more concerned if he wasn’t so confused by how…strangely gentle he’d been.

He could have taken the puzzle from him, but decided on marking him like he had. Yugi knew the only way he’d get answers was to face the man himself.

He was aware that his Yami wasn’t pleased with the idea; and had left the Puzzle in his room in a drawer to be sure it wasn’t a trap. No matter how curious he was, he wasn’t about to make taking the Puzzle so easy. Or any of the Items for that matter.

He could feel someone watching him before he even noticed the slightly opened door to Yami Marik’s resting quarters. He felt like he really was a mouse sniffing at a treat on a mouse trap. He opened the door and, when seeing the room empty, thought for a moment he had been tricked into leaving his Items away like his Yami had predicted. He was about to turn and run to his room again when he noticed a flick of a purple cape from behind the door. Marik was watching Yugi in amusement.

“And what pleasure do I have in your presence,” Yami Marik taunted, “And without the pharaoh to protect you?”

Yugi froze, unsure at how to respond to him. He guessed since he didn’t have to worry about his Yami, Marik wasn’t going to treat him as gently as he had the night before.

Yami Marik waited for a response before scoffing. “If you don’t plan to speak, then I suggest you-”

“Why were you in my room last night?”

Yugi didn’t mean to blurt it out as carelessly as he had, but tried to maintain his composure as to not to admit to his mistake. The Yami glanced over his shoulder, his eyes glittering with mischievous glee. “Curiosity.”

Yami Marik stood slowly, gazing over Yugi’s body carelessly. A smirk slowly crawled over his lips. “But we both know that’s not why you visited me…Yugi~”

Yugi stood straighter hearing his name from Yami Marik’s mouth, a tingle flickering up his spine when realizing the Yami knew his name. The man only laughed at Yugi’s shock. “Your name does not suit an old pharaoh; it seems that Bakura is not the only one to steal his hosts identity for his benefit~”

Before Yugi could react, Yami Marik had closed the door behind him. Marik grabbed Yugi’s wrist and leaned to whisper into his ear. “You’re foolish to come without him~”

Yugi’s mouth could only drop open before feeling the man’s hand on his waist. Yami Marik chuckled low, speaking softly against his cheek. “Foolish…or brave. I can only imagine how hard you’d fight in the Shadows~”

Yugi’s face flushed a deep red feeling Marik’s breath on his skin and he jumped back. “What do you want with me?!”

Yami Marik grinned slyly. “Ah…so you only want to know what I want with _you_. So you did know why I was in your room,” He reached to touch over Yugi’s choker, “Let’s just say…this was only a taste of what I want with you.”

Yugi shuddered and stepped back. “I won’t let you!” 

Yami Marik chuckled in response, amused by Yugi’s reaction. “Not yet. Not until the dreams spawned from your own curiosity consume your mind.” 

With that, Yami Marik opened the door again, gazing over Yugi’s body once more before turning away. He didn’t have to say a word for Yugi to scamper out of the room, but the damage was already done. Yami Marik knew, in time, the pharaoh’s host would have more questions. He wouldn’t even need the Rod to get Yugi to come to him again willingly, if he guessed right. Marik closed the door, satisfied in not chasing Yugi further. He was eager to try and get into his room again, curious about how far he could get with Yugi; but he knew he had to hold back. It wasn’t the right time.

Marik sat back at the table to ruminate over his cards, eager for the next visit from the pharaoh’s host. 


End file.
